yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
İsra Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal
Arapça karakterlerin görüldüğü pdf formatı için : tıklayınız :Dosya:17-Isra.pdf sh:»3140 İSRA Suretül İsra - 17 زوس İsrâ sûresi Mekkiyyedir. Ebû Hayyanın nakline göre sahibül'gunyan «bilicma'» demiştir. Ancak « ve in ka du leyeftinuneke» âyetinden « ve kul caeel hakku » âyetine kadar sekiz âyetin müstesnâ olarak Medinede nâzil olduğu da katâdeden merviydir. Ba'zıları da bunu « ve in ka du leyeftinuneke» âyetleri olmak üzere iki âyet diye İbni Abbastan rivayet etmiştir. Bunlardan başka bir de « ............... » âyetinin dahi Medenî olduğunu söyleyenler olmuştur. *Âyetleri - Kûfiyyun ta'dâdında yüz on bir, diğerlerinde yüz ondur. *Kelimeleri - Bin beş yüz altmış üçtür. *Harfleri - Altı bin dört yüz altmış. *Fasılası - ....... harfleridir.( ........ ) yalnız birinci İsrâ âyetindedir. Bununla « ................. » kasrı gibi İsrânın yalnız mazheriyyeti Muhammediyyede vakı' olmuş mümtaz bir âyet olduğuna işaret edilmiş oluyor. Bu Sûreye «Sübhan» veya Sûrei «Beni İsraîl» dahi denilir. İSRÂ. hüdâ vezninde «Sürâ» dan if'aldir. Sürâ, mesrâ, sirayet, gerek piyade gerek süvarî olsun gece yürüyüşü demektir. İsrâ da öyledir. Ancak burada olduğu gibi ta'diyesi halinde yürütmek demek olur. Bu Sûrenin Sûrei «Nahıl» hatimesine münasebeti vücuh iledir. Evvelâ; onun sonunda « ............................ » âyeti ile bu Sûrenin evvelindeki münasebet irâe ile isbat ve tavzıhidir. Saniyen; daha evvelki « .............................» Sh:»3141 âyetile münasebeti vardır. Zira nakledildiğine göre: « ��¢j¤z bæ aÛ£ ˆ©¬ô a ¤Š¨ô 2¡È j¤†¡ê©� » nin sebebi nüzulü şudur: Resulullah İsrâyi Kureyş ânlattı, onlar bunu şiddetli bir şematet ile tekzib ettiler. Ve binaenaleyh Allah tealâ Resulünü tasdıkan bunu inzal buyurdu. Salisen; biraz evvelinde Hazreti İbrahim medhedilip « ��q¢á£ a ë¤y î¤ä b¬ a¡Û î¤Ù a æ¡ am£ j¡É¤ ß¡Ü£ ò a¡2¤Š¨ç©îá y ä©î1¦6b� » buyurulmuş olmakla milleti İbrahime ittiba' emrinden mertebei Muhammedînin mertebei İbrahimden madun olması gibi bir ma'nâ tevehhüm olunmamak için bu Sûre, makamı Muhammedînin yüksekliğini gösteren bir âyetle başlamış ve ilersinde « ��Ç Ž¨¬ó a æ¤ í j¤È r Ù ‰ 2£¢Ù ß Ô bß¦b ß z¤à¢ì…¦a� » âyitile bu ma'nâ daha ziyade yükseltilerek tasrih olunmuştur. Rabian; orada ahkâm ve ahvali Yehûde işaret ve Eshabı sebtin ıhtilâfına taarruz olunduğu gibi burada da Beni İsraîlin mukadderatı zikrolunmuş ve bu mukadderatın kendilerinin ihsan ve isaelerile alâkadar olduğu anlatılarak « ��a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ß É aÛ£ ˆ©íå am£ Ô ì¤a ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå ç¢á¤ ß¢z¤Ž¡ä¢ìæ � » hatimesini aksi noktai nazarından da bir misali tavzıh verilmiştir. Bu münasebetle onların fesadı yüzünden ve mes'uliyyetleri noktai nazarından Mescidi Aksânın tahribi kıssası zikrolunacağından Sûrenin evvelinde İsrâ vak'ası tasdır olunarak rikâbı Muhammedînin şerefi hulûlile o tahribin cebr-ü telâfisi ma'nâsına işaret buyurulmuştur. Şöyle ki ��2¡Ž¤ggggggggggggá¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£ y©îggggggggggggá¡ �Q› ¢j¤z bæ aÛ£ ˆ©¬ô a ¤Š¨ô 2¡È j¤†¡ê© Û î¤Ü¦b ß¡å aÛ¤à Ž¤v¡†¡ aÛ¤z Š aâ¡ a¡Û ó aÛ¤à Ž¤v¡†¡ aÛ¤b Ó¤– baÛ£ ˆ©ô 2 b‰ ×¤ä b y ì¤Û é¢ Û¡ä¢Š¡í é¢ ß¡å¤ a¨í bm¡ä 6b a¡ã£ é¢ ç¢ì aÛŽ£ à©îÉ¢ aÛ¤j –©îŠ¢›� Sh:»3142 Meali Şerifi Tenzih o Sübhana ki kulunu bir gece Mescidiharamdan o havalisini mübarek kıldığımız Mescidi Aksâya isrâ buyurdu ona âyetlerimizden gösterelim diye, hakıkat bu: odur o işiden gören 1 1.��¢j¤z bæ aÛ£ ˆ©¬ô›� Tesbih ona ki - tesbihin iştikakı ve ma'nâsı hakkında Sûrei Bakarede söz geçmişti. Sahib Keşşaf der ki « ��¢j¤z bæ � » tesbiha alemdir, recüle Osman gibi. Mansub olması da ızharı metruk bir fi'li muzmer iledir ki takdiri: « �a¢ j£¡|¢ aÛÜ£¨é ¢j¤z bæ � » dir, sonra sübhan fiil yerine konmuş ve makamını tutmuştur. Ve Allah düşmanlarının ona nisbet eyledikleri kabayihin cemiisinden tenzihi beliga delâlet etmektedir �açg�. Sûrei Nurda da demiştir ki «bunda asıl, acaib bir sun'u ilâhî görüldüğü zaman Allaha tesbih olunmaktadır. Sonradan her teaccub olunanda isti'mal bile edilmiştir �açg�. Demek ki asıl ma'nâsı tesbih, tenzihi beliğdir. Bununla beraber makamı taacübde kullanılır. Ba'zıları bu surette tesbih ma'nâsının sakıt olacağını zannetmişlerse de doğru değildir. Zira asıl, taaccüb üzerine tesbihtir, Maamafih « �¢j¤z bæ � » in Osman gibi ismi alem olmasına ilişenler ve alemiyyetini izafet halinin gayrisine tahsıs etmek istiyenler olmuştur. Onun için Kazı Beyzavî « �a¡¤á¥ Û¡Ün£ Ž¤j¡î|¡� » demekle iktifa etmiştir. Netekim İbni Cerir de « �a¡¤á¥ ë¢™¡É ß ì¤™¡É aÛ¤à –¤† ‰¡ Ï ä¢–¡k Û¡ì¢Ó¢ìÇ¡é¡ ß ì¤Ó¡È é¢� » demiştir. Kamus sahibi Besairde der ki: tesbih, Allahı takdis demek olub sebahadan me'huzdur. Allaha ıbadette sür'at eylemek ma'nâsında isti'mal olunup ba'dehu kavlî ve fi'lî ıbadatta ta'mim olunmuştur. Sübhane lâfzı da fil'asıl gufran gibi masdardır, ba'dehu tesbihte alem olmuştur, masdar olarak dahi istimal olunur �açg�. Lâkin çokları bunun masdar olduğunu kabul etmiyerek sahib kamusu tahtıe etmişlerdir. Zira tesbih filinin sülâsîsi müsta'mel değildir. Ve onun içindir ki masdar mevzı'ına konmuş isim denilmiştir. Ancak sorulmak Sh:»3143 lâzım gelir ki bunun mevzı'ına konduğu masdar nedir? Tesbih masdarı tenzih ve takdis gibi tefıldir. Bunda tesbih olunan Allah tealânın vasfı ise nezahat ve kudsiyyet gibi lâzım bir ma'nâ olmak yaraşır. Binaenaleyh Ebussuudun da naklettiği vechile burada « �¢j¤z bæ � » yi tenzih ile değil « �m ä Œ£ ê aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡ˆ am¡é¡ ë m È bÛ ó� » diye tenezzüh ile tefsir daha ma'nâlıdır. Demek ki subhan, tesbihin sülâsî masdarı değil ise o makama vazolunmuş bir isimdir ki Allah tealânın nezahat ve kudsiyyeti zatiyyesini ifade eder. Biz buna subhaniyyet veya subbuhiyyet diyebiliriz. Çünkü subhan esmai husnadan da olur. Gerçi tesbih masdarı mebni lilmeful olarak hasıliyle tefsir olunursa ya'ni münezzehiyyet ma'nâsına hamledilirse bu ma'nâya yaklaşırsa da nezaheti zatiyyede nassolmıyacağı için aynı değildir. Tesbih « �¢j¤z bæ aÛÜ£¨é¡� » dan me'huzdur. Ve « �¢j¤z bæ � » ın faıline muzaf olması daha zahirdir. Mukadder fı-li makamına göre takdir olunur. Netekim « ��¢j¤z bæ aÛÜ£¨é¡ y©îå m¢à¤Ž¢ìæ ë y©îå m¢–¤j¡z¢ìæ � » âyeti « � j£¡z¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ¢j¤z bæ � » ma'nâsile emir ifade eder. Hazreti Peygamberden rivayet olunan bir haberde « �Û b y¤Š Ó o¤ ¢j¤z bp¢ ë u¤è¡é¡� » varid olmuştur ki bunu ba'zıları Allah tealânın envari vechi, cemali, ba'zıları da «celâl ve azameti ile tefsir eylemişlerdir. Maamafih bunda da zahir olan «sübhaniyyet tecelliyatı» demek olmasıdır. Bahsimizle alâkadar olan bu hadîs İbni Esirin nihayede nakline göre şöyledir: « �Ó b4 u¡j¤Š¡í3¢ Ç Ü î¤é¡ aÛŽ£ Ü bâ¢ a¡æ£ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ …¢ëæ aÛ¤È Š¤”¡  j¤È¡îå y¡v b2¦b Û ì¤ … ã ì¤ã b ß¡å¤ a y †¡ç b Û b y¤Š Ó n¤ä b ¢j¤z bp¢ ë u¤é¡ ‰ 2£¡ä b� » ya'ni Cibrîl aleyhisselâm dedi ki Allahın dunelarş yetmiş hicabı vardır. Biz, birine yaklaşsak rabbımızın sübühatı vechi bizi yakıverirdi». Diğer bir hadîsde « �y¡v b2¢é¢ aÛä£¢ì‰¢ a ë¡aÛä£ b‰¢ Û ì¤ × ’ 1 é¢ Û b y¤Š Ó o¤ ¢j¤z bp¢ ë u¤è¡é¡ ×¢3£ ‘ ó¤õ§ a …¤‰ × é¢ 2 – Š¢ê¢� » ya'ni; hicabı nur ve yanardır, onu açsa sübühatı vechi gözü ilişen her şeyi yakıverirdi �açg�. Netekim « ��Ï Ü à£ b m v Ü£¨ó ‰ 2£¢é¢ Û¡Ü¤v j 3¡ u È Ü é¢ … ×£¦b ë  Š£ ß¢ì¨ó • È¡Ô¦7b� » Sonra bu sûrenin böyle beliğ ve yüksek bir tesbih ve Sh:»3144 tenzih ile başlaması maba'dinde zikrolunacak ef'ali acîbenin ehemmiyyeti ile alâkadardır. Bunda evvelâ; muhayyirülukul olan isra harikasını tebcil ve onu tasdık için kulûbün tasfiyesini temhid ve makamın nezaketi hasebile teşbih tevehhümatından umumiyyetle ictinabı ıhtar vardır. Saniyen onu mümkin görmiyen münkirlere karşı Allah tealânın sıfatı noksandan münezzeh bulunduğunu ve binaenaleyh aciz ve kizib gibi şâibelerden uzak olduğunu beyan ile kudret ve ihsanının azamet ve ulviyyetini i'lân vardır. Salisen zikri âti mescidi aksanın tahribi hadisesi dolayısıle de bu tenzihin bir ehemmiyyeti mahsusası vardır. Rabian sureti umumiyyede bu sûre mazmununun nezaheti ilâhiyye ile alâkasına tenbih vardır. Evet o, öyle bir sübhandır ki ��a ¤Š¨ô 2¡È j¤†¡ê©›� abdini - ona ıbadetle mümtaz olan ma'lûm has kulunu, ya'ni Muhammed Mustafa sallallahü aleyhi vesellemi ��Û î¤Ü¦b›� geceleyin - ya'ni bir gecenin mikdari yesirinde ��ß¡å aÛ¤à Ž¤v¡†¡ aÛ¤z Š aâ¡›� Mescidi haramdan - Mescidi haram Kâ'beyi muhıt olan ve Haremi şerif denilen mesciddir. Bunun muhıtı de hududi mahsusasına kadar Haremdir. O haremi şerif içinden veya muhıtından ��a¡Û ó aÛ¤à Ž¤v¡†¡ aÛ¤b Ó¤– b›� Mescidi aksaya - ki beytülmakdistir - ısra etti. ��aÛ£ ˆ©ô›� o Mescidi aksa ki ��2 b‰ ×¤ä b y ì¤Û é¢›� havalîsini mubarek kıldık - ya'ni çevresini din-ü Dünya berekâtiyle bereketlemiştik. Çünkü Musâ aleyhisselâmdan Isâ aleyhisselâma kadar vahiy mehbitı Enbiya ıbadetgâhı olmuş, hem de enhar ve eşcar, ezhar ve esmar ile donanmış idi. Bu kerre de şerefi isra ile mubareklendi. MESCİDİ aksâ Kudüsteki «beytülmakdis» tir. Netekim isra hadîsinde de «Buraka bindim beytülmakdise vardım» Sh:»3145 diye varid olmuştur. Bunun havli de Kudüs ve civarı demek olur. Şifai şerîf şerhinde Aliyyülkarî Dülcîden naklen şöyle bir hadîs nakleder: « �2 b‰ Ú aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ï¡îà b 2 î¤å aÛ¤È Š¡í“¡ ë aÛ¤1¢Š ap¡ ë  —£ Ï¡Ü¡Ž¤À¡îå 2¡bÛn£ Ô¤†¡í¡� » Allah, Ariş ile Furat mabeynini mubarek kılmış ve bilhassa Filestıni takdis eylemiştir. Görülüyor ki âyetin bu noktasında gıyabından tekellüme iltifat vakı olmuş ve bu iltifat ile hikmeti isra şöyle beyan buyurulmuştur: ��Û¡ä¢Š¡í é¢ ß¡å¤ a¨í bm¡ä 6b›� İsrâ ettik ki ona âyetlerimizden gösterelim için - ya'ni acaibatı azîmemizden göstereceğimizi göstermek, Mi'raca çıkarmak için ��« ��Û Ô †¤ ‰ a¨ô ß¡å¤ a¨í bp¡ ‰ 2£¡é¡ aÛ¤Ø¢j¤Š¨ô� »� Buharî ve saire de rivâyâtı sahiha ile rivayet olunduğu üzere aleyhissalâtü vesselâm Bürak ile Beytülmakside vardıktan sonra Sahradan Semaya uruc ettirildi, her birinde Enbiyadan biriyle görüştü, nice nice Melekler gördü. Cennet ve Cehennemin ahvaline muttalı' oldu, Sidrei müntehayı geçti, melekûti ilâhiyyeden bir çok acaibat müşahede etti (« �ëaÛävá� » Sûresine bak). Nihayet beş vakıt namazın farzıyyeti emriyle aynı gecede avdet eyledi sabahleyin mescidi çıkıb Kureyşe haber verdi, taaccüb ve inkârdan kimi el çırpıyor kimi elini başına koyuyordu, iyman etmiş olanlardan ba'zıları dönüp irtidad etti, bir takım rical Ebûbekre koştular «eğer o, bunu söylediyse şüphesiz doğrudur» dedi, «onu buna karşı da mı tasdık ediyorsunuz?» dediler, o da «ben onu bundan eb'adinde tasdık ediyorum, sabah akşam Semâ haberini ya'ni nübüvvetini tasdık ediyorum» dedi. Bunun üzerine sıddık tesmiye edildi. Kavmın içinde Beytülmakdisi o zamanki haliyle bilenler vardı. Bunlar onun evsaf-ü ahvaline müteallık sualler sordular ta'rifini istediler derhal Resulullaha Beytülmakdis tecelli ettirildi binaenaleyh ona bakıp tavsıf ediyordu. Gerçi tavsıfınde isabet etti dediler, sonra Sh:»3146 Haydi bakalım bizim kerbanı haber ver o, bizce daha mühimdir, onlardan bir şey'e rast geldin mi? Dediler. «Evet, Fülanların kârbanına rast geldim, «Revha» da idi. Bir deve yitirmişler arıyorlardı, yüklerinde bir su kadehi vardı. Susadım onu alıp su içtim ve yine kemakân yerine koydum, geldiklerinde sorun bakalım kadehte suyu bulmuşlar mı? buyurdu, bu da diğer bir âyettir dediler, sonra adedlerini, yüklerini, hey'etlerini sordular. Bu kerre de kârban temessül ettiriliverdi ve sorduklarının hepsini haber verdi ve buyurdu ki «içlerinde falan ve filân, önde «bir Cemeli evrak» ya'ni karamtık beyaz bir deve üzerinde dikilmiş iki harar olduğu halde filân günü tulû'ı Şems ile beraber gelirler». Binaenaleyh bu da diğer bir âyettir dediler ve o gün bir hızla Seniyyeye doğru çıktılar, Güneş ne zaman doğacak da onu yalan çıkaracağız diye bakıyorlardı, derken içlerinden falan ve filân da var, tıpkı dediği gibi» dedi. Böyle iken yine iyman etmediler de « ��ç¨ˆ a ¡z¤Š¥ ß¢j©îå¥� » dediler. (Mi'racın tafsılâtı için Kütübi ehadise müraceat oluna.). Ba'zıları urucun da «Bürak» üzerinde cereyân ettiğini söylemişler ise de tahkıkı Mescidi Aksaya kadar isrâ Bürak ile olmuş ba'dehu Mi'rac - asansör - kurulmuştur. Ebi Saıdi Hudrîden, radıyallahü anh, rivayet olunduğu üzere Resulullah buyurmuştur ki «Beytülmakdiste olandan fariğ olduğumda Mı'rac getirildi ki ben ondan güzel bir şey görmedim ve o, odur ki meyyitiniz ihtizar vaktında gözlerini ona diker, sahibim beni onun içinde tâ kapılardan bir kapıya müntehî oluncıya kadar çıkardı ki ona « �2 bl¢ aÛ¤z 1 Ä ò¡� » denilir. �açg�. Hafaza kapısı Semâ muhafızlarının beklediği Semâi Dünya kapısıdır. Netekim bu babda « ��ë y 1¡Ä¤ä bç b ß¡å¤ ×¢3£¡ ‘ ,î¤À bæ§ ‰ u©îá§=� » buyurulmuştur. Ve Ebi Saıdi Hüdrînin diğer rivayetinde şu tafsıl vardır: Sh:»3147 «Sonra Mı'rac getirildi - ki Beni Âdemin ervahı onda uruc eder -baktım ki gördüğüm şeylerin en güzeli, görmez misin meyyit ona basarını nasıl diker. Binaenaleyh Semâı Dünya kapısına kadar uruc ettirildik. Cebrail onun açılmasını söyledi, kim o denildi, Cibril, dedi yanındaki kim? Denildi, Muhammed dedi, ya! O irsal edildi mi? Denildi evet dedi, hemen açtılar ve beni selâmladılar, ne bakayım müvekkel bir Melek ileyim ki Semâyı muhafaza ediyor ve ona İsma'il deniliyor, maıyyetinde yetmiş bin Melek ve her birinin maıyyetinde yüz bin Melek var. Bu noktada Resulullah şu âyeti okudu « ��ë ß b í È¤Ü á¢ u¢ä¢ì… ‰ 2£¡Ù a¡Û£ b ç¢ì 6� » ve buyurdu ki derken bir racül ileyim ki hey'eti Allahın halkettiği günki gibi ondan hiç bir şey tagayyür etmemiş, kendisine zürriyyetinin ruhu arzediliyor; mü'min ruhu ise: hoş ruh, hoş rayiha bunun kitabını « �Ç Ü£¡î£©îå � » de kılın diyor. Kâfir ruhu ise: habîs ruh. habîs koku, bunun kitabını « �¡v£¡î3� » de kılın diyor. Yâ Cibrîl. bu kim ? dedim baban Âdem dedi ve o, bana selâm verdi, tatyiyb etti, hayr ile dua eyledi « ���ß Š¤y j¦b 2¡bÛä£ j¡ó£¡ aÛ–£ bÛ¡|¡ ë aÛ¤ì Û †¡ aÛ–£ bÛ¡|¡�� » dedi. Sonra baktım bir kavm gördüm ki dudakları deve dudağı gibi bunlara bir takım me'murlar müvekkel kılınmış dudaklarını kesiyorlar ve ağızlarına ateşten bir taş koyuyorlar, aşağılarından çıkıyor, yâ Cibrîl, bunlar kimler? dedim, yetimlerin mallarını zulmen yiyenler dedi, sonra baktım bir kavm var ki derinlerinden sırım kesiliyor ve ağızlarına tıkılıyor ve yediğiniz gibi yiyiniz deniliyor ve bu onlara en iğrenç bir şey oluyor. Yâ Cibrîl, bunlar kimler? Dedim, bunlar o hemmazlar, gammazlar ki nâsın etlerini yerler ve sebebile ırz ve namuslarına taarruz ederler dedi. Sonra baktım bir kavim var ki önlerine en güzelinden kebaplar var, etraflarında da ciyfeler, onlar o güzel etleri bırakıp bu ciyfelerden yemeğe başladılar, bunlar kim? Ya Cebrail, dedim, bunlar zinakârlar dedi. Allahın halâl kıldığını bırakırlar da haram kıldığını yerler, sonra baktım bir kavim Sh:»3148 var ki karınları evler gibi, bunlar Âli Fir'avnın yolu üzerinde bulunuyor. Âli Fi'avn sabah ve akşam nâra arz olunurken bunlara uğruyor, uğradımı bunlar bir fırlıyorlar, fırlayınca her biri karnının meylile düşüyor ve binaenaleyh Âli Fir'avn bunları ayaklarile çiğniyorlar, ya Cibrîl, dedim bunlar kimler? Dedi ki bunlar karınlarında riba yiyenler « �Ï à r Ü¢è¢á¤ × à r 3¡ aÛ£ ˆ¡ô í n ‚ j£ À¢é¢ aÛ’£ î¤À bæ¢ ß¡å aÛ¤à £¡� » sonra baktım bir takım kadınlar memelerinden asılmış ve bir takım kadınlar, baş aşağı ayaklarından asılmış. Ya Cibrîl. bunlar kimler? dedim, bunlar, dedi, zinâ eden ve evlâdlarını öldüren kadınlar. Sonra ikinci Semâya çıktık, orada Yusüf ile buluştum, ümmetimden kendisine tabi' olanlar da etrafında idi, yüzü bedir gecesi Ay gibi idi bana selâm verdi, merhabâ etti, sonra üçüncü Semâya geçtik orada iki teyze zade: Yahya ve Isâ ile buluştum geyimleri ve tüyleri birbirine benziyordu, bana selâm verdiler, merhaba dediler. Sonra dördüncü Semâya geçtik. İdris ile buluştum bana selâm verdi, merhaba etti netekim Allah tealâ « ��ë ‰ Ï È¤ä bê¢ ß Ø bã¦b Ç Ü¡î£¦b� » buyurdu. Sonra beşinci Semâya geçtik. Orada kavmine sevdirilmiş olan Hârun ile buluştum. Etrafında ümmetinden bir çok teba'ası vardı, uzun sakallı idi, sakalı hemen hemen göbeğine değecekti, beni selâmladı. merhaba etti, sonra altıncı Semâya geçtik orada Musâ ibni Imrân ile buluştum, çok kıllı idi, üzerinde iki gömlek olsa kılları onlardan çıkardı. Musâ dedi ki nâs beni « �a ×¤Š â¢ aÛ¤‚ Ü¤Õ¡ Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡� » zu'meder, bu ise Allaha benden ekrem yalnız olsa idi mübalât etmezdim velâkin her Peygamber ümmetinden kendine tabi' olanlarladır. Sonra yedinci Semâya geçtik ben, orada İbrahim ile buluştum, sırtını Beyti ma'mure dayamış beni selâmladı « ��ß Š¤y j¦b 2¡bÛä£ j¡ó£¡ aÛ–£ bÛ¡|¡ ë aÛ¤ì Û †¡ aÛ–£ bÛ¡|¡� » dedi binaenaleyh bana denildi ki işte senin mekânın ve ümmetinin mekânı - sonra Resulullah « ��a¡æ£ a ë¤Û ó aÛä£ b¡ 2¡b¡2¤Š¨ç©îá Û Ü£ ˆ©íå am£ j È¢ìê¢ ë ç¨ˆ a aÛä£ j¡ó£¢ ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë Û¡ó£¢ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå � » âyetini tilâvet etti ve buyurdu Sh:»3149 ki - sonra Beyti ma'mura girdim içinde namaz kıldım, ona her gün yetmiş bin Melek girer. Kıyamete kadar avdet de etmezler. Sonra baktım bir ağaç var ki bir yaprağı bu ümmeti bürür, bunun kökünde bir menba' akıyor iki şu'beye münşaıb, yâ Cibrîl, bu nedir? dedim «şu rahmet nehri, şu da Allahın sana verdiği kevser» dedi. Bunun üzerine rahmet nehrinde yıkandım geçmiş gelecek zenbimden mağrifet olundum, sonra Kevser istikametini tuttum, ta Cennete girdim ne bakayım orada göz görmedik, kulak işitmedik, beşer kalbine hutur etmedik şeyler var, sonra Allah tealâ bana emrini emretti ve elli namaz farz kıldı, ba'dehu Musâya uğradım rabbın ne emretti dedi, üzerime elli namaz farz kıldı, dedim dön dedi, rabbından tahfif niyaz et, çünkü ümmetim bunun altından kalkamaz. Rabbıma döndüm tahfif niyaz ettim, benden on tenzil etti, sonra Musâya döndüm. Bu suretle Musâya uğradıkça rabbıma dönüyordum. Sonunda beş namaz farz kıldı. Musâ, yine rabbına dön tahfif iste dedi, çok müracaat ettim artık utandım dedim, binaenaleyh bana denildi ki sana bu beş namaz, elli namazdır, hasene on misliledir. Her kim haseneye himmet eder de onu işlemezse bir hasene yazıldı, işleyene de on hasene yazıldı, her kim de bir seyyieye himmet eder de işlemezse bir şey yazılmadı, işlerse bir yazıldı» �açg�. Kütübi sitte vesair hadîs kitablarında Mi'rac hadîslerinin müteaddid rivayetleri vardır. Bu naklettiğimiz hadîsin senedleri de İbni cerir tefsirinde mezkûrdur. Görülüyor ki bunda Semai Dünyaya kadar urucun Mi'rac ile olduğu musarrah daha ilersinde ise muhtemildir. Fakat Alâmî tefsirinden Alûsînin nakline göre Resulullahın isra gecesi biynidi beş idi: evvelkisi beytülmakdise kadar burak. İkincisi semai Dünyaya kadar mi'rac, üçüncüsü yedinci Semaya kadar ecnihai Melâike, dördüncüsü Sidrei müntehaya kadar cenahı Cibril, beşincisi Kabe kavseyne kadar refref �açg�. Sh:»3150 Gerçi kudreti ilâhiyyeye nazaran bu vesaıtaya lüzum yoktur. Allah tealâ, dilediğini bir anda her hangi bir mevzıa iysal etmeğe kadirdir. Fakat bütün bunlar iraei âyât ile ızharı tekrim cümlesindendir. Çünkü « ��Û¡ä¢Š¡í é¢ ß¡å¤ a¨í bm¡ä 6b� » mucebince hıkmeti isra iraei âyâttır. Müfessirînden ba'zıları ecramı Semâviyye harekâtının sür'atlerinden fennî misaller getirerek isra ve Mi'racdaki sür'ati seyri ukule takrib etmeğe çalışmışlardır. Fakat doğrudan doğru âyâtı ilâhiyyeden olan bir harika, tabiî bir noktai nazarla iyzah olunabilmekten uzaktır. Tabiî bir tasavyur, emsal ile tasavvur demektir. Halbuki misli görülmemiş bir hadiseyi emsal ile tesavvura kalkışmak tenakuz olur. O, ancak müşahede veya haber ile bilinir. Gerçi israyı mülâhaza edebilmek için burak hadisi bize bir mebdei tasavvur vermiyor değildir. Zira zahir ki burak lâfzı berk maddesinden müştaktır. Hadîsi nebevîde ta'rifi de şu mealdedir. «Merkebden büyük katırdan küçük hacimde bir dabbe ki ayağını gözünün müntehasına basar» bu ise bir berk ya'ni şimşek ve elektrik sür'atini anlatır. Biz bu mebde'le isranın sür'atini bir dereceye kadar mülâhaza ve böyle bir vasıtai nakliyye üzerinde rakibin cereyandan müteessir olmıyarak hiç sarsılmaksızın kemali sükûn ve huzur içinde tayyı mesafe edebileceğin tasavvur da edebiliriz. Ve bu suretle burak ve mi'rac vasıtalarının tahsısına bir vechi hıkmet de düşünebiliriz. Fakat bütün bunlar, nihayet aklı nakıstan kâmile takrib edecek iyman deliller olabilir. Yoksa keyfiyyeti mekân, zaman, hareket, ruh mes'elelerinin künhiyle alâkadar bulunan ve kudreti rabbaniyyenin âyatı kübrasından olan mi'rac harikası fikri, aklın mıkyasi idrakinden çok yüksektir. Onun için demişlerdir ki o mi'rac, tekyif olunabilmekten ecelldir. Bu babda şundan başka ne söylenebilir? O muhibbi kadir, lâyû'cizühu şeydir. Nurundan halkettiği habîbini ziyaretine da'vet etmiş, Melâikesinin havassından gönderdiklerini göndermiş, Cibrîl, binidinin rikâbını, Miykâil de zimâmını tutmuş ta bir Sh:»3151 hadde kadar varmış, sonra da subhanehu ve tealâ emrine dilediği vechile kendisi tevellî etmiş, imdi o habibi rabbanîye uzun gelecek hangi mesafe ve o cesedi nuranîye mumaneat edecek hangi tasavvur olunabilir? �uŒ2vŒëô Órá ÇbÛá ÛÀîÑ ßå 2Ôbíb auŽb…ê aÛb‰ëa€ � Farisî bir şi'ırde de şöyle denilmiştir : �Ó–é 2îŠãÙ ßÈŠax a‹ßå 2ó …4 ß½Š ÓÀŠê …‰íb .’o ë¼îÌàjŠ ãàî†aãá ¶é ‘†��� Renk âleminden mücerred olan mi'rac kıssasını ben bidile, ya'ni vecde müstağrak olmuş bayılmış olan bana sorma: Katre derya oldu ya'ni ben bir katre iken derya oldum bilmem ki Peygamber ne oldu? �açg�. Ancak bu makam, tefekkür edilirken hulûl ve ittihad şaibelerinden sakınılmak « �¢j¤z bæ aÛ£ ˆ¡ô� » tenzihinden asla gaflet edilmemek lâzımdır. Mulla Cami Kuddise sirrüh Mı'racın Arşa kadar ruh, maalcesed cereyan ettiğini tasviren demiştir ki: �¶ì ‰ÏŠÒ ‘† ß’ŠÒ a‹ ëuì…” .ŠÏo a‹…o ‰ÏŠÒ ÇŠ” ‹‰…” 2† ‘o ÇŠ” må ¶ìæ ŠÓé 2/ˆa‘o ÇÜá 2Š Ûb ßØbæ 2ó ŠÓé aÏŠa‘o ×Üó 2Š…ã† a‹íå …çÜîŒêª ¼Žo 2†aæ …‰×bê ëaÛb…o 2Š…o uèo ‰aßèŠê a‹ ‘“ …‰ ‰çbãî† ßØbæ ‰aßŠ×k a‹mä/ó uèbãî† ßØbãó íbÓo bÛó a‹ßØbæ ãîŒ ×é må ßzŠâ ãjì… a¬ãvb ëubæ ãîŒ � Vakta ki Refref onun vücudi şerifinden müşerref oldu Arş Refrefin elinden sür'atini aldı, arş ovasında teni bir hırka gibi bıraktı, sancağını lâmekâna hırkasız olarak ref'etti, bir gülü götürdüler bu aşağı dihlizden o dergâha vâlâya el el üstünde, ciheti, muhresi altı kapıdan kurtardı, mekânı, binidi darlıktan sıçratti, mekândan dahi halî bir makam buldu ki oraya ten de mahrem değil idi can da'». Sh:»3152 Maamafih Mescidiaksâya isradan sonrasının ruhânî olarak cereyan ettiğine kail olanlar da vardır. Ba'zıları bununla alâkadar olarak demişlerdir ki: ruhun iki cesedi vardır, biri âlemi gaybden lâtif bir ceseddir ki onda anasırın mürekkebdir. Hazreti Peygamber sallâllahü aleyhi vesellem, uruc ederken cesedi unsurî anasırdan hepsini kendi küresinde bıraktı ve ancak cesedi lâtif ile kaldı ve ilâ mâşâallah onunla çıktı, sonra da o bıraktığı cesede rucu' etti �açg�. Bu ifade Mı'rac mes'elesinde ruhanî ta'birinin sadece fikrî bir uruc demek olmadığını anlatmak gibi bir faideyi müfid olmakla beraber Mı'racı Sofiyyenin insilâhı küllî ta'bir ettikleri vakıa mahiyyetinde gösteriyor demektir. Halbu ki insilâhı küllînin efradı ümmetden nice ricalullahda bile mükerreren vukuu nakledilegelmiştir. Ve elbette Mı'racı nebevînin insilâhtan çok yüksek bir âyeti ilâhiyye olduğunda şüphe edilmemek lâzım gelir. Muhammedden diğer yok dâhil olmuş kabe kavseyne Keramı enbiyadan girmedi bir ferd o mübeyne Haremgâhı visale Ahmedi tenhâ alıp Mevlâ O halvet oldu mahsus hazreti sultanı kevneyne İbni Atıyye gibi ba'zı müfessirîn « ��Û¡ä¢Š¡í é¢ ß¡å¤ a¨í bm¡ä 6b� » kavli keriminin ma'nâsını şöyle beyan etmişlerdir: onu ya'ni Muhammed aleyhisselâmı âyetlerimizden olarak gösterelim için isra ettik - bu suretle mı'rac, Peygambere âyet göstermekten ıbaret değil, Peygamberin kendisi bir âyet olarak kâinata göstermek olmuştur. Filvaki' «Vennecmi» sûresinin nüzulü daha mukaddem olduğuna göre hakkında « ��Û Ô †¤ ‰ a¨ô ß¡å¤ a¨í bp¡ ‰ 2£¡é¡ aÛ¤Ø¢j¤Š¨ô� » daha evvel mütehakkıktır. Ve o, kendisi âyatı ilâhiyyeden en büyük bir âyettir. Ve hıkmeti isra da ona iraeden ziyade onu iraeye daha mülâyimdir. ��a¡ã£ é¢ ç¢ì aÛŽ£ à©îÉ¢ aÛ¤j –©îŠ¢›� Çünkü odur ancak o semî', o basîr. - Cumhuri müfessirîn, bu zamiri Allah Sh:»3153 sübhanehu ve tealâya raci' olmak üzere tefsir etmişler ve mealini şöyle beyan eylemişlerdir: o zatı subhanîdir ancak o kulunun hafî celî bütün söylediklerini işiden, bütün yaptıklarını gören, ya'ni bütün ahvaline hakikatiyle şahid ve muttali' olan ve binaenaleyh bu yüksek makama ehliyyet ve liyakatını bilen. Onun için bu makamı ona tahsıs etmiş ve ona bu suretle ikram eylemiştir. Bu surette âyet, gıyabdan tekellüme iltifat ile başlamış ve tekellümden gıyaba iltifat ile nihayet bulmuş olur. Aynı zamanda kâfirlere karşı bir ma'nâyı tehdidi de istilzam eder. Ebülbekanın naklettiği vechile ba'zı müfessirîn de zamirin Peygambere raci' olduğunu söylemiş ve mealinde demiştir ki «hakikaten o kuldur ancak kelâmımızı işiden ve zatımızı gören». Bu surette gıyaba iltifat yoktur ve kelâm, muktezayı zahir üzeredir. Ancak « zatımızı gören » diye tefsire karîne zahir değildir. «O gösterdiğimiz âyetleri gören» demek daha zahirdir. Maahaza Tıybî demiştir ki» zamirin böyle iki vechile muhtemil olarak gelmesinin sirri aleyhissalâtü vesselâmın rabbulızzeti görmesi ve kelâmı sübhanîyi işitmesi ve ancak « �2¡ó í Ž¤à É¢ ë 2¡ó í¢j¤–¡Š¢� » hadîsi şerifi mazmunu üzere olduğuna işaret olsa gerektir. (sûrei Yunüste « ��a ß£ å¤ í à¤Ü¡Ù¢ aÛŽ£ à¤É ë aÛ¤b 2¤– b‰ � » bak). Şimdi İsrâdan bahsedilirken her halde Mîkati Musâ hatırlanacaktır. Binaenaleyh Musânın « �Û å¤ m Š aã¡ó� » hıtâbile karşılandığı « ����ë Û à£ b u b¬õ ß¢ì¨ó Û¡à©îÔ bm¡ä b� » âyetiyle Muhammedi ru'yete götüren işbu isrâ âyeti arasında bir mülâhaza yapılırsa makamı Kelîm ile makamı Habîb beynindeki fark vazıhan anlaşılır. Buna işareten isrâdan Musâya nakli kelâm ile buyuruluyor ki : ��R› ë a¨m î¤ä b ß¢ì ó aÛ¤Ø¡n bl ë u È Ü¤ä bê¢ ç¢†¦ô Û¡j ä©ó¬ a¡¤Š a¬ö©î3 a Û£ b m n£ ‚¡ˆ¢ëa ß¡å¤ …¢ëã©ó ë ×©îÜ¦b6›�� Sh:»3154 ��S› ‡¢‰£¡í£ ò ß å¤ y à Ü¤ä b ß É ã¢ì€§6 a¡ã£ é¢ × bæ Ç j¤†¦a ‘ Ø¢ì‰¦a›� Meali Şerifi Musaya da kitab verdik ve onu Beni İsrail için bir hidayet rehberi kıldık, şöyle ki: benden başka bir vekil tutmayın diye 2 Ey Nuh ile beraber yüklediğimiz kimselerin zürriyyeti!, o doğrusu çok şükredici bir kul idi 3 2.�a æ¤›� Şöyle diye ki - ya'ni Tevratın hidayetinin esası şu idi ki ��Û b m n£ ‚¡ˆ¢ëa ß¡å¤ …¢ëã©ó ë ×©îÜ¦b6›� benden başka vekîl ittihaz etmeyin - umurunuzu tefvız edecek, benden başka rab tanımayın 3.��‡¢‰£¡í£ ò ß å¤ y à Ü¤ä b ß É ã¢ì€§6›� Nuh ile beraber yüklediklerimizin zürriyyeti - ey Nuhun maıyyetinde gemiye bindirip tufandan kurtardığımız bir kaç mü'minin zürriyyeti - ya'ni ey bu günkü insanlar, siz bu mahiyyetinizi düşünmelisiniz, yalnız bunu düşünseniz başka vekil ittihaz edilemiyeceğini anlarsınız. ��a¡ã£ é¢ × bæ Ç j¤†¦a ‘ Ø¢ì‰¦a›� O Nuh, hakıkaten bir abdi şekûr idi - her halinde şükrederdi ya'ni siz, neye nankörlük ediyorsunuz?. ��T› ë Ó š î¤ä b¬ a¡Û¨ó 2 ä©ó¬ a¡¤Š a¬ö©î3 Ï¡ó aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ Û n¢1¤Ž¡†¢æ£ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ß Š£ m î¤å¡ ë Û n È¤Ü¢å£ Ç¢Ü¢ì£¦a × j©îŠ¦a U› Ï b¡‡ a u b¬õ ë Ç¤†¢ a¢ë@Û¨îè¢à b 2 È r¤ä b Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ Ç¡j b…¦a Û ä b¬ a¢ë¯Û©ó 2 b¤§ ‘ †©í†§ Ï v b¢ìa ¡Ü b4 aÛ†£¡í b‰¡6 ë × bæ ë Ç¤†¦a ß 1¤È¢ìÛ¦b›� Sh:»3155 ��V› q¢á£ ‰ … …¤ã b Û Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤Ø Š£ ñ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ ë a ß¤† …¤ã b×¢á¤ 2¡b ß¤ì a4§ ë 2 ä©îå ë u È Ü¤ä b×¢á¤ a ×¤r Š ã 1©îŠ¦a W› a¡æ¤ a y¤Ž ä¤n¢á¤ a y¤Ž ä¤n¢á¤ Û¡b ã¤1¢Ž¡Ø¢á¤ ë a¡æ¤ a  b¤m¢á¤ Ï Ü è be6 Ï b¡‡ a u b¬õ ë Ç¤†¢ aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ Û¡î Ž¢¬ì@ª¢a ë¢u¢ìç Ø¢á¤ ë Û¡î †¤¢Ü¢ìa aÛ¤à Ž¤v¡† × à b …  Ü¢ìê¢ a ë£ 4 ß Š£ ñ§ ë Û¡î¢n j£¡Š¢ëa ß b Ç Ü ì¤a m n¤j©îŠ¦a X› Ç Ž¨ó ‰ 2£¢Ø¢á¤ a æ¤ í Š¤y à Ø¢á¤7 ë a¡æ¤ Ç¢†¤m¢á¤ Ç¢†¤ã ë a¡‡¦a Û bm£ ‚ ˆ¢ëÚ  Ü©îÜ¦b TW› ë Û ì¤Û b¬ a æ¤ q j£ n¤ä bÚ Û Ô †¤ ×¡†¤p m Š¤× å¢ a¡Û î¤è¡á¤ ‘ î¤÷¦b Ó Ü©îÜ¦be>›� Sh:»3191 �� UW› a¡‡¦a Û b ‡ Ó¤ä bÚ ™¡È¤Ñ aÛ¤z î¨ìñ¡ ë ™¡È¤Ñ aÛ¤à à bp¡ q¢á£ Û b m v¡†¢ Û Ù Ç Ü î¤ä b ã –©îŠ¦a VW› ë a¡æ¤ × b…¢ëa Û î Ž¤n 1¡Œ£¢ëã Ù ß¡å aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ Û¡î¢‚¤Š¡u¢ìÚ ß¡ä¤è b ë a¡‡¦a Û b í Ü¤j r¢ìæ ¡Ü bÏ Ù a¡Û£ b Ó Ü©îÜ¦b WW› ¢ä£ ò ß å¤ Ó †¤ a ‰¤ Ü¤ä b Ó j¤Ü Ù ß¡å¤ ‰¢¢Ü¡ä b ë Û b m v¡†¢ Û¡Ž¢ä£ n¡ä b m z¤ì©íÜ¦b;›� Meali Şerifi Günün birinde her sınıf insanları imamlarile çağıracağız, o gün her kime kitabı sağ elile verilirse işte onlar kitablarını okuyacaklar ve kıl kadar zulmedilmiyecekler 71 Her kim de bu Dünyada körlük ettise o artık Âhırette daha kör ve gidişçe daha şaşgındır 72 Az daha seni bile, sana vahyettiğimizden gayrısını bize karşı iftira edesin diye, fitneye düşüreceklerdi ve o takdirde seni halîl ittihaz edeceklerdi 73 Ve eğer biz sana sebat vermemiş olsa idik sen onlara az bir şey meyledeyazdındı 74 Ve o takdirde biz sana muhakkak hayatın da katmerli, mematın da katmerli acısını tattırdık, sonra bize karşı kendin için hiç bir yardımcı bulamazdın 75 Ve az daha seni bu Arzdan çıkarmak için iz'ac edeceklerdi ve o takdirde kendileri de arkandan pek az kalacaklardı 76 Senden evvel gönderdiğimiz bütün Peygamberlerin sünneti vechile ki: sen bizim sünnetimize bir tahvil bulamazsın 77 71.��í ì¤â ã †¤Ç¢ìa ×¢3£ a¢ã b§ 2¡b¡ß bß¡è¡á¤7›� düşünmeli o günü ki her insan cemiyyetini imamlarile çağıracağız - İmam, hidayet veya dalâlette öne geçirilib arkasına düşülen metbu' demektir ki bir Peygambere bir kitaba, bir dine, bir mezhebe veya her hangi bir reiys, bir Sh:»3192 kumandana ıtlak olunabilir. Binaenaleyh o gün her insan cemiyyeti ilâhî veya şeytanî metbu'larına izafetle meselâ ey İbrahim ümmeti, ey Musâ ümmeti, ey Isâ ümmeti, ey Muhammed ümmeti diye veya ey fir'avn tebaası, ey Nümrud tebaası ilh diye veyahud dinlerine, kitablarına, mezheplerine nisbet ile ey filân ümmet, filân millet diye çağıracaklar ��Ï à å¤ a¢ë@m¡ó aÛƒPPP›� 72.��ë ß å¤ × bæ Ï©ó ç¨ˆ¡ê©¬ a Ç¤à¨ó›� ve burada kör olan - ya'ni bu Dünyada kalb gözü kör olub da doğru yolu görmiyen, hak imama uymayan, o tekrîm ve tafdıl nı'metlerine karşı nankörlük eden ��Ï è¢ì Ï¡ó aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ a Ç¤à¨ó›� Âhırette, ya'ni Âhıret hususunda daha gör ��ë a ™ 3£¢  j©îÜ¦b›� ve yolcu daha sapıktır. - Onun için Âhırette kör ve sağır ve dilsiz olarak ve yüzün koyu sürünerek haşrolunacaklar ve kitabları sollarından verilecektir. Sen şuna bak : ��XW› a Ó¡á¡ aÛ–£ Ü¨ìñ Û¡†¢Û¢ìÚ¡ aÛ’£ à¤¡ a¡Û¨ó Ë Ž Õ¡ aÛ£ î¤3¡ ë Ó¢Š¤a¨æ aÛ¤1 v¤Š¡6 a¡æ£ Ó¢Š¤a¨æ aÛ¤1 v¤Š¡ × bæ ß ’¤è¢ì…¦a YW› ë ß¡å aÛ£ î¤3¡ Ï n è v£ †¤ 2¡é© ã bÏ¡Ü ò¦ Û Ù > Ç Ž¨¬ó a æ¤ í j¤È r Ù ‰ 2£¢Ù ß Ô bß¦b ß z¤à¢ì…¦a PX› ë Ó¢3¤ ‰ l£¡ a …¤¡Ü¤ä©ó ß¢†¤ 3 •¡†¤Ö§ ë a ¤Š¡u¤ä©ó ß¢‚¤Š x •¡†¤Ö§ ë au¤È 3¤ Û©ó ß¡å¤ Û †¢ã¤Ù ¢Ü¤À bã¦b ã –©îŠ¦a QX› ë Ó¢3¤ u b¬õ aÛ¤z Õ£¢ ë ‹ ç Õ aÛ¤j bŸ¡3¢6 a¡æ£ aÛ¤j bŸ¡3 × bæ ‹ ç¢ìÓ¦b›� Sh:»3193 ��RX› ë ã¢ä Œ£¡4¢ ß¡å aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ¡ ß b ç¢ì ‘¡1 b¬õ¥ ë ‰ y¤à ò¥ Û¡Ü¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå = ë Û b í Œ©í†¢ aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå a¡Û£ b  Ž b‰¦a SX› ë a¡‡ a¬ a ã¤È à¤ä b Ç Ü ó aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ¡ a Ç¤Š ž ë ã b¨ 2¡v bã¡j¡é©7 ë a¡‡ a ß Ž£ é¢ aÛ’£ Š£¢ × bæ í ìª¢@¦b TX› Ó¢3¤ ×¢3£¥ í È¤à 3¢ Ç Ü¨ó ‘ b×¡Ü n¡é©6 Ï Š 2£¢Ø¢á¤ a Ç¤Ü á¢ 2¡à å¤ ç¢ì a ç¤†¨ô  j©îÜ¦b;›� Meali Şerifi Güneşin kaymasından gecenin kararmasına kadar namazı güzel kıl, bir de kıraetiyle mümtaz olan sabah namazını, zira sabah Kur'anı hakıkaten meşhuddur (şühuda mazhardır) 78 Geceden de sana mahsus fazla bir namaz olarak uykudan kalk, Kur'an ile teheccüd kıl, yakındır ki rabbın seni bir makamı mahmuda ba'sede 79 Ve de ki: rabbım beni sıdık girdirimi girdir ve sıdık çıkarışı çıkar ve benim için ledünnünden bir sultanı nasîr kıl 80 Ve de ki: hak geldi bâtıl zevale erdi hakıkaten bâtıl pek zavallıdır 81 Biz de Kur'andan peyderpey öylesini indiririz ki mü'minler için o bir şifâ ve bir rahmettir, zalimlerin ise ancak hasarını artırır 82 Öyleya biz insana ni'met verdiğimiz zaman aldırmaz, yan büker, kendisine şer dokunduğu zaman da pek me'yus olur 83 De ki : her biri kendi uyarına göre hareket ediyor, o halde yolca en doğru olan kim olduğunu daha ziyade rabbınız bilir 84 78.��a Ó¡á¡ aÛ–£ Ü¨ìñ ›� Namazı devam ile kıl ve kıldır ��Û¡†¢Û¢ìÚ¡ aÛ’£ à¤¡ a¡Û¨ó Ë Ž Õ¡ aÛ£ î¤3¡›� Güneşin dülûkü, ya'ni zevali dolayısiyle gece karanlığına kadar - ki öğle, ikindi, akşam, yatsı vakıtlarını Sh:»3194 havidir. Rivayet olunduğu üzere aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm buyurmuştur ki «Şemsin dülûkünde zeval bulduğu vakıt Cibrîl geldi, bana öğle namazını kıldırdı» �açg� ��ë Ó¢Š¤a¨æ aÛ¤1 v¤Š¡6›� sabah Kur'anını da - ya'ni kıraeti bilhassa mühim olan sabah namazını da ikame et ��a¡æ£ Ó¢Š¤a¨æ aÛ¤1 v¤Š¡ × bæ ß ’¤è¢ì…¦a›� ki sabah Kur'anı hakikaten meşhuddur. - Ona gece Melâikeside gündüz Melâikesi de hâzır ve şâhid olur ve bütün fıtrat uyanır, insanın zevkı şuhudu yükselir 79. ��ë ß¡å aÛ£ î¤3¡ Ï n è v£ †¤ 2¡é© ã bÏ¡Ü ò¦ Û Ù >›� geceden de bunun üzerine nafile, ya'ni fazla olarak kendin için teheccüh kıl. ��Ç Ž¨¬ó a æ¤ í j¤È r Ù ‰ 2£¢Ù ß Ô bß¦b ß z¤à¢ì…¦a›� ki rabbının seni mahmud bir makama ba's etmesi yakın - burada « �Û b í Œ a4¢ aÛ¤È j¤†¢ í n Ô Š£ l¢ a¡Û ó£ 2¡bÛä£ì aÏ¡3¡ y n£ ó a ×¢ìæ  à¤È é¢ ë 2 – Š ê¢ ë Ó Ü¤j é¢� » hadîsi Kudsîsi mazmuniyle alâka sarıhtır. Makamı Mahmud: herkesin hamd ile tebcil edeceği muazzam makam demektir ki hakıkati hamdin müteallekı olan kurbi mutlak makamı ya'ni ehadîsi şerifede varid olduğu üzere Livâül'hamd altında şefaati kübrâ makamıdır. 80.�ë Ó¢3¤›� Ve de ki - ya'ni teheccüdü kılıp şöyle duâ et ki ��‰ l£¡ a …¤¡Ü¤ä©ó ß¢†¤ 3 •¡†¤Ö§›� rabbım beni sıdık girimi girdir ��ë a ¤Š¡u¤ä©ó ß¢‚¤Š x •¡†¤Ö§›� ve sıdık çıkarışı çıkar - ya'ni her hangi işe veya her hangi bir yere idhal ederken kemali sıdk ile makbul, mardıy, memduh bir surette idhal eyle ve her hangi bir işe veya bir yere çıkarırken de yine kemali sıdk ile makbul ve mardıy, memduh bir surette çıkar. Binaenaleyh emrettiğin ubudiyyet vezaifinin giriminde çıkımında, tahmil eylediğin risâlet umurunun iyfa ve ikmalinde Sh:»3195 sıdk-u sadakatle muvaffakıyyet ihsan edip medhali Âhıret olan kabre koyduğunda aynı sıdk olarak koy ve çıkarıp ba'settiğinde de aynı sıdk olarak ba'set ��ë au¤È 3¤ Û©ó ß¡å¤ Û †¢ã¤Ù ¢Ü¤À bã¦b ã –©îŠ¦a›� ve benim için ledünnünden nasîr bir sultan kıl -bana canibi gaybden bir hucceti kahire, bir kudreti galibe tahsıs et ki onun saltanatı karşısında kâfirler mağlûb ve makhur, mü'minler mansur-ü muzaffer olsun. Şayâni dikkattir ki bu duânın kabulünü tebşir siyakında da şöyle buyurulmuştur: 81.��ë Ó¢3¤ u b¬õ aÛ¤z Õ£¢ ë ‹ ç Õ aÛ¤j bŸ¡3¢6›� hem de ki: hak geldi ve bâtıl muzmahill oldu ��a¡æ£ aÛ¤j bŸ¡3 × bæ ‹ ç¢ìÓ¦b›� filhakıka bâtıl, muzmahill olagelmiştir. - Risâleti Muhammediyye ile dini hakkın vürudü ânından ı'tibaren hakıkatte küfr-ü şirkin ızmihlâli başlamış, bil'ahare Mekke feth olunduğu zaman Kâ'beden putları atarken Resulullah bu âyeti okuyarak bu ıhbarı mütekaddimin sıdkını ı'lân eylemişti. Hak ne ile geldi? Denecek olursa işte cevabı: 82. ��ë ã¢ä Œ£¡4¢ ß¡å aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ¡ ß b ç¢ì ‘¡1 b¬õ¥ ë ‰ y¤à ò¥ Û¡Ü¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå =›� biz Kuranda öyle âyetler indirip duruyoruz ki mü'minler için aynı şifa ve rahmettir. - Burada Dünya türlü türlü derd-ü emraz, belâ ve mihnetle dolu bir hastahaneye, Peygamber bir tabîbe, Kur'an da devai Şâfîye ve gıdâi Vâfîye teşbih edilmiş oluyor. Reyb-ü nifak, küfr-ü şikak, zulm-ü udvan, hırs, yeis, atalet, cehalet, taklid, taassub sui niyyet gibi ahlâkî, ictimaî emrazı ruhaniyyeye karşı Kur'anın aynı şifa ve rahmet olduğu şüphesizdir. Bundan başka tababeti maddiyyenin âciz kaldığı nice emrazı cismaniyyeye karşı da Kur'anın havassı şifâ bahşası ehlinin meşhudu olagelmiştir. Bununla beraber Sh:»3196 ��ë Û b í Œ©í†¢ aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå a¡Û£ b  Ž b‰¦a›� zalimlerin ancak hasarını artırır. - Hakkı sevmiyenler inanmazlar da o şifa ve rahmetten istifade etmezler ve bu suretle zararlarını artırmaktan başka bir şey yapmazlar, kendi nefislerine zulmederler. Bunun sebebi de: 83. ��ë a¡‡ a¬ a ã¤È à¤ä b Ç Ü ó aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ¡›� biz o insana - o zalûm-ü cehul olan insana - ni'met verdiğimiz zaman ��a Ç¤Š ž ë ã b¨ 2¡v bã¡j¡é©7›� yüz çevirir ve yan çızarak uzaklaşır - ni'metle şımarır, mün'ımden yüz çevirir, nankörlük eder ��ë a¡‡ a ß Ž£ é¢ aÛ’£ Š£¢ × bæ í ìª¢@¦b›� ona şer dokununca da son derece ye'se düşer. - İşte böyle ni'met halinde şükür, şer halinde ümid ve duâ hasleti bulunmıyan insanlardır ki o zalimlerdir. Kur'an böylelerinin hasarını artırır. Böyleleri tebşir ile de yola gelmez, inzar ile de 84. �Ó¢3¤›� de ki �×¢3£¥›� hepsi - iyman edenler de etmiyenler de ��í È¤à 3¢ Ç Ü¨ó ‘ b×¡Ü n¡é©6›� kendi şâkilesi üzere amel eder. - ŞÂKİLE kelimesi; tabiat, âdet, din, hulk, niyyet, seciyye ve cibillet, tarıkı müşâkil gibi muhtelif ve fakat mütekarib ma'nalarla tefsir edilmiş ise de en cem'ıyyetlisi sonuncusudur. Ya'ni herkes kendi hâl ve mizacına uygun olan yolda hareket eder. Ta'biri âharle hissiyyatı mahsusasına göre iş yapar. ��Ï Š 2£¢Ø¢á¤ a Ç¤Ü á¢ 2¡à å¤ ç¢ì a ç¤†¨ô  j©îÜ¦b;›� İmdi en doğru yola gideni rabbınız a'lemdir. - Ya'ni herkes kendi şâkilesine göre hareket ederek uyarına giden yol tutmakla doğru yol tutmuş olmaz. Bir din veya mezheb her hangi bir ferdin veya kavmin mizac ve hissiyyetine uygun gelmekle doğru oluvermez. Hak din, Allahın kitab ve Resuliyle bildirdiğidir. Binaenaleyh ne mutlu o kimselere ki şâkilesi hakka uygun ola. Şâkile, ruh mes'elesine temass etmek hasebile: Sh:»3197 ��UX› ë í Ž¤÷ Ü¢ìã Ù Ç å¡ aÛŠ£¢ë€¡6 Ó¢3¡ aÛŠ£¢ë€¢ ß¡å¤ a ß¤Š¡ ‰ 2£©ó ë ß b¬ a¢ë@m©în¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤È¡Ü¤á¡ a¡Û£ b Ó Ü©îÜ¦b VX› ë Û ÷¡å¤ ‘¡÷¤ä b Û ä ˆ¤ç j å£ 2¡bÛ£ ˆ©¬ô a ë¤y î¤ä b¬ a¡Û î¤Ù q¢á£ Û b m v¡†¢ Û Ù 2¡é© Ç Ü î¤ä b ë ×©îÜ¦b= WX› a¡Û£ b ‰ y¤à ò¦ ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡Ù 6 a¡æ£ Ï š¤Ü é¢ × bæ Ç Ü î¤Ù × j©îŠ¦a XX› Ó¢3¤ Û ÷¡å¡ au¤n à È o¡ aÛ¤b¡ã¤¢ ë aÛ¤v¡å£¢ Ç Ü¨¬ó a æ¤ í b¤m¢ìa 2¡à¡r¤3¡ ç¨ˆ a aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ¡ Û b í b¤m¢ìæ 2¡à¡r¤Ü¡é© ë Û ì¤ × bæ 2 È¤š¢è¢á¤ Û¡j È¤œ§ Ã è©îŠ¦a›� Meali Şerifi Bir de sana ruhtan soruyorlar, de ki: ruh rabbımın emrindendir ve size ılimden ancak az bir şey verilmiştir 85 Celâlim hakkı için dilersek sana vahyettiğimizi de tamamen gideriveririz, sonra bize karşı kendine bir vekîl de bulamazsın 86 Ancak rabbından bir rahmet başka, hakıkat senin üzerinde onun fazlı pek büyük bulunuyor 87 De ki: yemin ederim eğer İns-ü Cinn bu Kur'anın mislini getirmek üzere toplansalar bir mislini getiremezler, birbirlerine zahîr de olsalar 88 85.��ë í Ž¤÷ Ü¢ìã Ù Ç å¡ aÛŠ£¢ë€¡6›� Sana ruhtan da sual eder: veya ediyorlar. - Siyerde İbni Abbastan nakledildiğine göre Kureyş Nadr ibni Hâris ile Ukbe ibni ebî Müaytı Medinedeki Yehûd ahbarına gönderip: onlar, ehli kitabdırlar sizde bulunmıyan ma'lûmat onlarda bulunur. Muhammedi sorun bakalım demişler, binaenaleyh Sh:»3198 ikisi bir Mekkeden çıkıp Medineye varmışlar ve sormuşlar. Yehûd «ona Eshabı «Kehif» ten ve Zil'karneynden ve ruhtan sorunuz, eğer hepsine cevab verir veya sükût ederse nebiy değildir. Ve eğer ba'zısına cevab verip ba'zısından sükût ederse nebiydir» demişler. Çünkü ruh, Tevratta mübhem imiş, gelmişler suâl etmişler binaenaleyh iki kıssa beyan olunup ruh, icmal edilmiş olmakla sorduklarına nedamet etmişler (Sûrei «Kehf» e bak). Ahmed, Neseî, Tirmizî ve Hâkim ve ibni Hıbban ve daha bir takımlarının ibni Abbastan tahricinde ise Kureyş, Yehûde demişler ki «ruhtan sorunuz» demişler, sormuşlar, binaenaleyh bu âyet nâzil olmuştur « ��ë í Ž¤÷ Ü¢ìã Ù Ç å¡ aÛŠ£¢ë€¡6 aÛƒPPP� » Bunlara göre bu âyet de Mekkîdir. Lâkin Buharîde ve Müslimde ve sairede tahric edildiğine göre Abdullah ibni Mes'ud radıyallahü anh demiştir ki «ben Hazreti Peygamber sallallahü aleyhi vesellem ile Medinede bir tarlada yürüyordum ve o, bir değneğe dayanıyordu, o sırada bir bölük Yehûd tesadüf etti, birbirlerine şuna ruhtan suâl ediniz dediler. Binaenaleyh ba'zısı kalktı ruhtan suâl etti, edince Resulullah, ona karşı bir şey söylemeyip sükûte daldı. Ben derhal bildim ki vahyolunuyordu, olduğum yerimde dikildim, vaktâ ki vahiy nâzil oldu, buyurdu ki: « ��ë í Ž¤÷ Ü¢ìã Ù Ç å¡ aÛŠ£¢ë€¡6 Ó¢3¡ aÛŠ£¢ë€¢ ß¡å¤ a ß¤Š¡ ‰ 2£©ó ë ß b¬ a¢ë@m©în¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤È¡Ü¤á¡ a¡Û£ b Ó Ü©îÜ¦b� » �açg� Buna göre ise bu âyet, Medenî demektir. Bundan dolayı ba'zıları bu âyetin biri Mekkede biri Medinede olmak üzere iki def'a nâzil olduğuna kail olmuşlardır. (Sûrei «Kehf» e bak). Yukarılarda da sebkettiği üzere ruh denildiği zaman başlıca üç noktai nazar mülâhaza edilegelmiştir. Mâbihilhareke ya'ni hareket ya'ni hareket mebdei, mâbihilhayat, ya'ni hayat mebdei, mâbihil'idrâk, ya'ni idrâk mebdei. Hareket mebdei mülâhazasiyle ruh, maddenin tam mukabili olarak kuvvet demek olur. Madde veya kuvvet, madde veya Sh:»3199 ruh denildiği zaman bu mülâhaza kasdedilir. Bu ma'nâ ruhun en eamm ma'nâsıdır. Meselâ elektrik bu ma'nâca bir ruh ve her kuvvei muharrike bir ruh demektir. Hayat mebdei mülâhazasile ruh ise bundan ehastır. Zira kuvvei hayatiyye, mutlak kuvvetten ehastır. Fakat bunda da iki mülâhaza vardır. Birisi eamm ma'nâsiyle hayattır ki nebatî hayata da şamil olur. Bu ma'nâcadır ki alel'umum nebatata dahi ruh ıtlak edildiği vakı'dir. Birisi de meşhur ma'nâsiyle hayat, ya'ni hayati hayvaniyyedir ki hayati insaniyye müntehî olur. Bu ma'nâca ruh, ruhi nebatîden ehass ve binaenaleyh onu da mutazammındır. Sonra idrâk mebdei, ya'ni ihsasa ıktiran eden vicdanı basîtten ma'rifet, taakkul, ılim, irade, kelâm ve saire gibi en yüksek derecelere kadar alel'umum şuur hâdisatının ve binaenaleyh bir hayati ma'neviyyenin medarı olmak mülâhazasiyle ruh gelir ki ruhun en mümtaz haysiyyetini ifade eden bu ma'nânın en bâriz tezahürü nefsi insanîde tecellî ettiğinden buna ruhi insanî tesmiye edilmiştir. Nefsi insanîyi ruhi hayvanîden temyiz ettiren ve insanî ma'rifeti hakka iysal ederek kendini ve gayrını bildiren bu ruh hakkındadır ki « ��ë ã 1 ‚¤o¢ Ï©îé¡ ß¡å¤ ‰¢ëy©ó� » buyurulmuştur. Biz bunu kendisiyle duyar, vicdan, irade, taakkul, kelâmı bâtınî gibi asârile tanırız. Her insanda bu ruhun bir lemhası bulunduğunda şüphe yoksa da nefsi insanî bunun aynı olup olmadığında ıhtilâf edilmiştir. Fakat ruhun hakıkati, hakıkati insaniyyenin mâverasında olmasa idi insan, a'yâni eşyadan hiç bir hakıkati idrâk edemez veya bütün hakıkat, insandan ıbaret olmak lâzım gelirdi. Halbuki insanın mechulâtı pek çoktur. Ne kadar az olursa olsun bildiği de yok değildir. Binaenaleyh mebdei idrâk olan ruh, insanın hayati cismaniyyesinde bedenine nefholunan heva, zıya, hararet gibi hayati ma'neviyyesinde nefsine nefholan bir mebde'dir. Ki nefsi insanînin şâkilesi hidayet ve dalâldeki hıssası bunun derecei nefhı ile mütenasibtir. Sh:»3200 ��Ó¢3¡ aÛŠ£¢ë€¢ ß¡å¤ a ß¤Š¡ ‰ 2£©ó›� De ki ruh, rabbımın emrindendir. - Burada emir, umurun müfredi, ya'ni şein, iş. Yâhud evâmirin müfredi, ya'ni kumanda ma'nâsına gelir. Müfessirînin bir çoğu «min» beyaniyye veya teb'îzıyye, emir şein, emrin rabba izafeti ıhtisası ılmî ma'nâsına olmak üzere şöyle tefsir etmişlerdir. «Ruh, ancak rabbımın bileceği iştendir, ruhun hakikati öyle umurdandır ki ılmini Allah tealâ kendisine tahsıs etmiştir». Bu surette cevab « ��a¡ã£ à b aÛ¤È¡Ü¤á¢ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡9� » denilmiş gibi olur. Eğer ruhtan suâl «niçin herkese aynı derecede ruh verilmiyor da şâkile, ıhtilâf ediyor?» diye herkesin ahvali ruhiyyesindeki ihtilâfın hikmitinden suâl olursa bu tefsire diyecek yoktur. Çünkü bu cihet, lâyüs'elü ammâ yef'al olan Allah tealânın mücerred meşiyyeti rabbaniyyesine aid olduğundan ancak onun bileceği bir iştir. Âyetin akıbinde « ��ë Û ÷¡å¤ ‘¡÷¤ä b� » buyurulması da bununla alâkadardır. Lâkin ruhun hakikatı veya ahkâmı noktai nazarından suâl mülâhaza olunduğu zaman, bu cevabda hiç bir şey bildirilmemiş denemez. Bil'akis bunda ruhun künh-ü hukmüne müteallık bütün maba'dettabiî münakaşaları kesib atan bir ta'rif verilmiştir. Şöyle ki « ��a¡ã£ à b¬ a ß¤Š¢ê¢¬ a¡‡ a¬ a ‰ a… ‘ î¤÷¦b a æ¤ í Ô¢ì4 Û é¢ ×¢å¤ Ï î Ø¢ìæ¢� » âyeti mucebince rabbın emri, bir şeyi irade edince Allahın işi başka hiç bir şart ve sebebe muhtac olmaksızın mücerred ol! demekle olduruvermekten ıbaret bir emirdir: bir ibdaı filîdir. Bir iycab-ü te'sirdir ki « ����ë ß b¬ a ß¤Š¢ã b¬ a¡Û£ b ë ay¡† ñ¥ × Ü à¤|§ 2¡bÛ¤j – Š¡�� » medlûlü üzere basît bir basar lemhasının ifade ettiği anî bir irade veya şuur şe'ni gibi vahiddir. Binaenaleyh ruhun emri rabdan olması Hak tealânın mücerred «kün» emrinden ibda' olunan ve başka bir unsur ve menşei bulunmıyan bir bediai rabbaniyye olması demek olur. Bir takım müfessirîn de bu ma'nâyı ıhtiyar etmişlerdir. Bu ma'nâda belli ki emir, failine muzaftır. «Min», ibtidaiyye olduğu takdirde ruh, emrin eseri olan basît ve ibdaî Sh:»3201 bir cevheri mahsus olarak mülâhaza edilebilir. «Min», beyaniyye olduğu takdirde ise ruh, rabbın emri cinsinden bir fili mahız, bir te'siri mahsus demek olur. Burada şöyle meşhur bir suâl vardır : Allah, halikı külli şey ve her şey, Allah tealânın emri tekvinîsi ile mükevven ve mahlûk olduğu cihetle bu ma'nâ «ruh, eşyadan bir şey veya ef'alden bir fiildir» demeğe müsavi olmaz mı? Ve o halde bununla ruhun hususıyyetini ifade eden bir ta'rif verilmiş olduğu nasıl söylenebilir?» Bâlâdaki beyanâtta bu suâli ıskat eden kuyud ve işaret yok değildir. Bunu daha ziyade bir vuzuh ile anlamak için de « ��a Û b Û é¢ aÛ¤‚ Ü¤Õ¢ ë aÛ¤b ß¤Š¢6� » kavli mecîdini nazarı dikkate almak ıktıza eder. Görülüyor ki bunda emir, halka tekabül ettirilmiştir. Bunda ise iki vecih vardır : birisi halk, takdir, ya'ni mikdar ve kemmiyyet vermek ma'nâsı i'tibarile madde ve ecsamı tekvin ve iycaddır. Mutlak iycadda isti'mali ta'mimendir. O halde buna mukabil emir, maddeye mukabil ve hacimsiz olarak mülâhaza edilen alel'umum kuvvetler gibi mücerred olan şuunâtı iycab eden fiıl ve te'sirdir. Netekim Âdem hakkında « �� Ü Ô é¢ ß¡å¤ m¢Š al§ q¢á£ Ó b4 Û é¢ ×¢å¤ Ï î Ø¢ìæ¢� » buyurulması bu farkı gösterir. İkincisi emirde kumanda ma'nâsının esas olmasıdır. Bu cihetle emir, halkedilen bütün mahlûkat üzerinde cereyan eden ve edecek olan tasarruf ve hâkimiyyet şuunâtiyle bu şuunâtı husule getiren iycab ve te'sir filine muntabık olur ki rübubiyyet sıfatının tecellisi bununladır. « ��q¢á£ a¤n ì¨ô Ç Ü ó aÛ¤È Š¤”¡ í¢† 2£¡Š¢ aÛ¤b ß¤Š 6� » Bunu müş'irdir. Şu halde halk, emrin mahalli tatbikatını vücude getiren fiıl, emir de mahlûkatın cebrî veya iradî terbiyesi şuunâtını ifade eden fiıldir. Ve ruhun ta'rifindeki emir, halka mukabil olan bu rabbanî haysiyyeti ifade için bilhassa rab ismine muzaf kılınmıştır. Maamafih bu izafet, ruhun bütün kuvvetlere şâmil olan eamm ma'nâsını temyiz ettirirse de hass ma'nâsıyle ruhun ancak cinsine iş'ar eder. Bu cins içinden ma'nâyı haysiyle ruhu tanıtacak olan hususiyyet ise rabbın nefsi mütekellim Sh:»3202 vahdeye olan «rabbî» izâfetidir. Şu halde «emri rabb» ruhun cinsi, rabbın nefsi mütekellime izafeti mahsusası da faslı mesabesinde olarak hakikatine müteallık bir haddini ifade eden ta'rifini vermiş olur. Ma'nâ şu olur : Ruh, benim malikim olup beni terbiye eden rabbımın bütün mahlûkat üzerindeki rübubiyyeti emrinden bir emirdir ki bana kendimi ve rabbımı tanıtır». Demek ki bir ruh tasavvurunda esas şu üç şuurdur. Ene, emir, rabb. Ve ruh, işte eneye rabbın bir te'siri mahsusu ile izafetini ifade eden emirdir. Bu izafeti mahsusa, bu emir olmayınca kimse kendini duymaz, herkes bu nisbeti izafiyyenin hususiyyetine göre kendini duyar. Kendini duymayanda ruh olmaz. Kendini tanımayan o nisbeti izafiyyeden hıssasına göre ruhu duyar, ruhu duyan rabbını duyar. Bundan dolayıdır ki ruhu rabb zannedenler, rabba ruh diyenler, teslise sapanlar olmuştur. Onun için « ��ß¡å¤ a ß¤Š¡ ‰ 2£©ó� » cevabında bu galatlar da tashıh olunarak anlatılmıştır ki ne ene ne ruh, rabb değildir. Ruh «enenin rabbının emrindendir» Burada şayani dikkat mühim bir nokta daha vardır. « ��Ó¢3¡ aÛŠ£¢ë€¢ ß¡å¤ a ß¤Š¡ ‰ 2£©ó� » hıtabında rabbın müzafün ileyhi olan nefsi mütekellim zamiri olan �� « �íb� »� evvel emirde Resulullahın « �aªãb� » sidir. Ona olan izafeti rabbaniyye, hakıkati Muhammediyyede teayyün eden tecelliyât ise « ��a¡æ£ Ï š¤Ü é¢ × bæ Ç Ü î¤Ù × j©îŠ¦a� » diye tasrıh olunacağı üzere çok büyük olduğundan bu noktai nazrdan izafetin ifade ettiği ta'rif, ruhul'kudüs ve ruhul'emîn ıtlak olunan Cibrîli dahi mazmununa alan yüksek bir cemıyyeti hâizdir. Bu haysiyyetle « ��ß¡å¤ a ß¤Š¡ ‰ 2£©ó� » ta'rifinden tasavvur edebileceğimiz ma'nâ şu olur: «ruh, beni terbiye eden, ez cümle bana vahiy ve risalet veren, Beni isrâ ile mi'race ı'lâ eyliyen, beni makamı Mahmûde ba's buyuran ve bana Kur'anı indirmekte bulunan rabbımın Sh:»3203 emrinden bir emirdir ki ben kendimi ve rabbım Hak tealâyı onunla bilirim». ��ë ß b¬ a¢ë@m©în¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤È¡Ü¤á¡ a¡Û£ b Ó Ü©îÜ¦b›� ve size ılimden ancak bir az verildi - hiç verilmedi değil fakat az. Bildiğiniz de az, bilişinizde azdır. Çünkü hadîstir, izafîdir. Sofestaîlerin dediği gibi hiç bir şey bilmez değilsinizdir. Sofestaîlerin dediği gibi bütün hakıkati bilir de değilsiniz, haktan ba'zı şeyler bilirsiniz amma hakıkatin bütün derinliğiyle değil, ba'zı vücuh ile, ruhunuzun mertebesine göre, rabbınızı tanıyacak vazifelerinizi anlıyacak kadar nisbî bir surette bilirsiniz. Binaenaleyh ruh hakkında bile bileceğiniz de bu kadardır. Ba'zı müfessirîn bu hıtabın suâli soranlara âid olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Çünkü « �Ó3� » emrinin mekulünde dahil olarak cevabın tetimmesinden olması akrebdir. Lâkin rivayet olunuyor ki Yehûd, bu cevabı işitince bu hıtab bize mi muhtas? Demişler, aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm da «belki biz ve siz» buyurmuş. Bunun üzerine demişler ki «halin amma da acaib, gâh « ��ë ß å¤ í¢ìª¤p aÛ¤z¡Ø¤à ò Ï Ô †¤ a¢ë@m¡ó  î¤Š¦a × r©îŠ¦6a� » dersin, gâh da böyle söylersin. Bize Tevrat verildiği ve onda her şey'in tibyanı bulunduğunu tilâvet ettiğin halde bize verilen ılme az nasıl dersin?» Resulullah sallâllahü aleyhi vesellem de «o Allahın ılmine nazaran azdır. Allah, size o kadarını vermişti ki amel etseniz intifa' ederdiniz» buyurmuş ve bu sebeble « ��ë Û ì¤ a æ£ ß b Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ß¡å¤ ‘ v Š ñ§ a Ó¤Ü bâ¥ ë aÛ¤j z¤Š¢ í à¢†£¢ê¢ ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ê©  j¤È ò¢ a 2¤z¢Š§ ß b ã 1¡† p¤ × Ü¡à bp¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡6� » âyeti nâzil olmuştur. Şu halde bu hıtab, « �Ó3� » emrinde dahıl olmayıp istînafen ona tezyil edilmiş bir cümle olarak bütün insanlara âmm bir hıtab demektir. Bütün ılmi beşer ılmullaha nazaran kalildir, verme, izafî, mütenahîdir, muhattır. Ilmullah ise zatî muhît ve ma'lûmâtı, nâmütenahîdir. Ilmin tamamı Hak tealânın zati hakıkatini bilmeğe mütevakkıftır ki onu ancak kendi bilir. Burada şu faideleri kaydedelim : Sh:»3204 1 - demeki « ��ë Ç Ü£ á a¨… â aÛ¤b ¤à b¬õ ×¢Ü£ è b� » mucebince Âdeme bütün esmânın ta'limi, bütün hakayıkı müsemmeyatın ta'limi demek değildir. Ta'limi esmâ, ılmullaha nazaran bir ılmi kalîldir. Bu nokta Felsefede «İsmiyye» mezhebine bir esas olabilir. 2 - « ��m¡j¤î bã¦b Û¡Ø¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§›P m 1¤–©îÜ¦b Û¡Ø¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§›� » gibi âyetler, bütün eşyanın hakayıkı ma'nâsına olmayıp insanların din ve ahkâm noktai nazarından muhtac oldukları her şey ma'nâsına izafî bir şümulü haiz demektir. Ve netekim öyle tefsir olunagelmiştir. 3 - Ilmi beşerin kılleti yalnız Ilmi ruh noktai nazarından zannedilmemelidir. Zira diğer şeylere müteallık ma'lûmatımızın dahi medarı ruh olduğu cihetle onlara müteallık şuurumuz ruhumuza aid olandan çok değildir. 4 - Bu hıtabta insanlara ılimden hıssa veren bir şeref ve aynı zamanda beşerin gururı ılmîsini kıran bir darbe ile huzurı hakta « �ß b Ç Š Ï¤ä bÚ y Õ£ ß È¤Š¡Ï n¡Ù � » ı'tirafiyle tevazua da'vet eden bir ıhtar vardır. Demek ındi ilâhîde ılmin nâmütenahîliği insanlar için her hususta ılmin imkânını selbeden bir yeis delili değil, ılimde terakkı imkânının nâmütenahîliğini te'min eden bir mebdei ma'rifettir. Binaenaleyh insan nâmütenahîye giden bir aşk-u iyman ile Allah için ılme çalışmak ve lâkin her hangi mertebei terakkıye vasıl olursa olsun ılmi beşerin az yine az yine az, ılmullaha nisbetle bir katrenin denizlere nisbetinden bile az olduğunu bilerek hiç bir zaman mağrur olmamak lâzımdır. Şunu da unutmamak ıktiza eder ki ılmi beşer verilme olduğu gibi kabili zevaldir de. Bir insana en büyük ruhun en yüksek mertebei ılmin verildiği de farzedilse onu emriyle dilerse bir ânda alıverir. İşte gururdan sakınmak için bu hakıkatin bilinmesi gayet mühimm olduğundan dolayı bakınız Allah tealâ, Resulüne olan fazlının büyüklüğünü tansıs ile ona verdiği ılmin kılletten müstesnâ olduğunu Sh:»3205 beyan sırasında evvel emirde bu hakıkati takdimen tasrih ederek hem de kasem ve te'kid ile ve azamet-ü celâl ifade eden cemi' sıygasile ve diğerlerine gayet müessir ve ma'nîdar bir ıbret olmak için bilhassa Resulullaha hıtabda tasrih ederek buyurmuştur ki: 86.��ë Û ÷¡å¤ ‘¡÷¤ä b Û ä ˆ¤ç j å£ 2¡bÛ£ ˆ©¬ô a ë¤y î¤ä b¬ a¡Û î¤Ù ›� Kasem olsun ki dilersek o sana vahyettiğimizi elbet gideriveririz. - Ya'ni ruhül'kudüsle indirdiğimiz, bütün fitnetlere karşı tesbit ettiğimiz, mü'minlere şifa ve ılminizin ruhu olan o Kur'anı azîmüşşanı bile hafızalarınızdan siler alıveririz. ��q¢á£ Û b m v¡†¢ Û Ù 2¡é© Ç Ü î¤ä b ë ×©îÜ¦b=›� sonra kendin için bize karşı bir vekîl de bulamazsın - ya'ni aldığımızı bizden bil'esale geri alamıyacağın gibi bilvasıta istirdad edebilmek için ne ruhtan ve saireden dayanacak bir vekîl, tutunacak bir kuvvet bulmana da imkân yoktur 87.��a¡Û£ b ‰ y¤à ò¦ ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡Ù 6›� ancak rabbından bir rahmet - evvel-ü âhir yalnız ona dayanabilirsin ve işte onu vahyettiğimiz gibi hıfz-u ibka eden de odur. Rabbının sana izafeti mahsusa ile in'am ve ihsanı ve bu yüzden âlemîne neşretmek istediği rahmeti vâsiasıdır. ��a¡æ£ Ï š¤Ü é¢ × bæ Ç Ü î¤Ù × j©îŠ¦a›� emîn ol onun - o rabbının - sana olan fadlı, ihsan-ü ınayeti çok büyüktür. -Diğerlerine kıyas kabul etmiyecek derecede büyüktür. Onun için kemali emniyyetle 88.�Ó¢3¤›� de ki: ��Û ÷¡å¡ au¤n à È o¡ aÛ¤b¡ã¤¢ ë aÛ¤v¡å£¢ Ç Ü¨¬ó a æ¤ í b¤m¢ìa 2¡à¡r¤3¡ ç¨ˆ a aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ¡›� Alimallah, bütün İns-ü Cinn bu Kur'anın getirilmeleri üzere ictima' ya'ni ittifak etseler ��Û b í b¤m¢ìæ 2¡à¡r¤Ü¡é©›� hiç bir mislini getiremezler. - İns ayrı Cinn ayrı uğraşsalar getiremezler ya ��ë Û ì¤ × bæ 2 È¤š¢è¢á¤ Û¡j È¤œ§ Ã è©îŠ¦a›� Sh:»3206 yekdiğerine zahîr olsalar bile getiremezler - Kur'an böyle büyük bir mu'cizedir. Şimdi yalnız bu âyetin ne kadar şümullü, ne kadar kuvvetli, bütün İns-ü Cinn ile istikbal üzerinde böyle en yüksek bir yakîn ile huküm ne büyük bir ılmi gaybi ihtivâ ettiğini ve binaenaleyh başlı başına nasıl büyük bir mu'cizei bakıye teşkil eylediğini insaf ile teemmül etmeli, bu kelâmın ılmullahdan bir ılim getirmiş olduğuna nasıl şüphe edilebilir? Bunun sebebi nüzulünde rivayet olunur ki evvelki Yehûdîlerden bir taife «ya Muhammed, demişler, bize şu getirdiğin hakkı haber ver, bu min ındillâh bir hak mıdır? Zira biz bunu Tevrâtın tenasüku gibi mütenasık görmüyoruz» aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm da buyurmuş ki «vallahi siz, bunun üzerine «amma bu senin getirdiğin gibisini biz de sana getiririz.» Demişlerdi ve binaenaleyh Allah tealâ, bu âyeti inzal buyurdu. Diğer taraftan Kureyşten bir cemaat de «bize bu Kur'andan başka bir âyeti garîbe getir, yoksa bunun mislini biz de yapabiliriz» demişlerdir ki âyeti garîbe dedikleri bundan sonra « �� ë Ó bÛ¢ìa Û å¤ ã¢ìª¤ß¡å Û Ù y n£¨ó aÛƒ� » âyetlerinde beyan olunacak olan mukterehat olacaktır. Bu âyet ile bütün bunlara cevabı kat'î verilmiş, o gün bu gün bunca asırlardan beri bütün tecribe ve teşebbüslerin karşısında bu cevab, kemali sıdk-u tahakkukla heybet-ü azametini artırmış durmuştur. (Sûrei «Bakare» de « ��Ï b¤m¢ìa 2¡Ž¢ì‰ ñ§ ß¡å¤ ß¡r¤Ü¡é©:� » sûrei «Hûd» da « ��Ï b¤m¢ìa 2¡È ’¤Š¡ ¢ì ‰§ ß¡r¤Ü¡é©� » - ilâ - « ���Ï b¡Û£ á¤ í Ž¤n v©îj¢ìa Û Ø¢á¤�� » Sûrei «Hıcir» de « ��ë a¡ã£ b Û é¢ Û z bÏ¡Ä¢ìæ � » bak). İşte Kur'anın her hukmü böyle ılim, böyle lâreybdir. ��YX› ë Û Ô †¤ • Š£ Ï¤ä b Û¡Üä£ b¡ Ï©ó ç¨ˆ a aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ¡ ß¡å¤ ×¢3£¡ ß r 3§9 Ï b 2¨¬ó a ×¤r Š¢ aÛä£ b¡ a¡Û£ b ×¢1¢ì‰¦a PY› ë Ó bÛ¢ìa Û å¤ ã¢ìª¤ß¡å Û Ù y n£¨ó m 1¤v¢Š Û ä b ß¡å aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ í ä¤j¢ìÇ¦=b›� Sh:»3207 ��QY› a ë¤ m Ø¢ìæ Û Ù u ä£ ò¥ ß¡å¤ ã ‚©î3§ ë Ç¡ä k§ Ï n¢1 v£¡Š aÛ¤b ã¤è b‰ ¡Ü bÛ è b m 1¤v©îŠ¦=a RY› a ë¤ m¢Ž¤Ô¡Á aÛŽ£ à b¬õ × à b ‹ Ç à¤o Ç Ü î¤ä b ×¡Ž 1¦b a ë¤ m b¤m¡ó 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò¡ Ó j©îÜ¦b= SY› a ë¤ í Ø¢ìæ Û Ù 2 î¤o¥ ß¡å¤ ‹¢¤Š¢Ò§ a ë¤ m Š¤Ó¨ó Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡6 ë Û å¤ ã¢ìª¤ß¡å Û¡Š¢Ó¡î£¡Ù y n£¨ó m¢ä Œ£¡4 Ç Ü î¤ä b ×¡n b2¦b ã Ô¤Š ëª¯¢ê¢6 Ó¢3¤ ¢j¤z bæ ‰ 2£©ó ç 3¤ ×¢ä¤o¢ a¡Û£ b 2 ’ Š¦a ‰ ¢ìÛ¦b;›� Meali Şerifi Celâlim hakkı için biz bu Kur'anda dillere dasitan olacak her ma'nâda türlü türlü ifadeler yaptık, yine nâsın ekserisi gâvurlukta ısrar ettiler 89 Ve biz dediler: sana ıhtimali yok inanmayız, tâ ki bizim için şu yerden bir menba' akıtasın 90 Yâhud senin için hurmalıklardan ve üzümlüklerden bir bağçe ola da aralarında şarıl şarıl çaylar akıtasın 91 Yâhud zu'mettiğin gibi üzerimize Semayı kıt'a kıt'a düşüresin, yâhud Allahı ve Melekleri kefil getiresin 92 Yâhud senin altından bir evin olsun, Yâhud Semaya çıkasın, ona çıktığına da aslâ inanmayız tâ ki üzerimize okuyacağımız bir mektub indiresin, de ki: sübhanallah ben ancak beşer bir Resulüm 93 Böyle bir Peygamberi gören o kâfirlerin iyman etmeyip de bu kadar ınad etmelerinin sebebi nedir? Denecek olursa: Sh:»3208 ��TY› ë ß b ß ä É aÛä£ b a æ¤ í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ì¬a a¡‡¤ u b¬õ ç¢á¢ aÛ¤è¢†¨¬ô a¡Û£ b¬ a æ¤ Ó bÛ¢ì¬a a 2 È s aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2 ’ Š¦a ‰ ¢ìÛ¦b UY› Ó¢3¤ Û ì¤ × bæ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ß Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò¥ í à¤’¢ìæ ß¢À¤à ÷¡ä£©îå Û ä Œ£ Û¤ä b Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ ß¡å aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ ß Ü Ø¦b ‰ ¢ìÛ¦b VY› Ó¢3¤ × 1¨ó 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ‘ è©î†¦a 2 î¤ä©ó ë 2 î¤ä Ø¢á¤6 a¡ã£ é¢ × bæ 2¡È¡j b…¡ê©  j©îŠ¦a 2 –©îŠ¦a WY› ë ß å¤ í è¤†¡ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ï è¢ì aÛ¤à¢è¤n †¡7 ë ß å¤ í¢š¤Ü¡3¤ Ï Ü å¤ m v¡† Û è¢á¤ a ë¤Û¡î b¬õ ß¡å¤ …¢ëã¡é©6 ë ã z¤’¢Š¢ç¢á¤ í ì¤â aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡ Ç Ü¨ó ë¢u¢ìç¡è¡á¤ Ç¢à¤î¦b ë 2¢Ø¤à¦b ë •¢à£¦6b ß b¤ë¨íè¢á¤ u è ä£ á¢6 ×¢Ü£ à b  j o¤ ‹¡…¤ã bç¢á¤  È©îŠ¦a XY› ‡¨Û¡Ù u Œ a¬ë¯ª¢ç¢á¤ 2¡b ã£ è¢á¤ × 1 Š¢ëa 2¡b¨í bm¡ä b ë Ó bÛ¢ì¬a õ a¡‡ a ×¢ä£ b Ç¡Ä bß¦b ë ‰¢Ï bm¦b õ a¡ã£ b Û à j¤È¢ìq¢ìæ  Ü¤Ô¦b u †©í†¦a YY› a ë Û á¤ í Š ë¤a a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é aÛ£ ˆ©ô  Ü Õ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž Ó b…¡‰¥ Ç Ü¨¬ó a æ¤ í ‚¤Ü¢Õ ß¡r¤Ü è¢á¤ ë u È 3 Û è¢á¤ a u Ü¦b Û b ‰ í¤k Ï©îé¡6 Ï b 2 ó aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à¢ìæ a¡Û£ b ×¢1¢ì‰¦a›� Sh:»3209 ��PPQ› Ó¢3¤ Û ì¤ a ã¤n¢á¤ m à¤Ü¡Ø¢ìæ  Œ a¬ö¡å ‰ y¤à ò¡ ‰ 2£©ó¬ a¡‡¦a Û b ß¤Ž Ø¤n¢á¤  ’¤,î ò aÛ¤b¡ã¤1 bÖ¡6 ë × bæ aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ¢ Ó n¢ì‰¦ae;›�� Meali Şerifi Kendilerine doğru yolu gösteren hidayetci geldiğinde nâsın iyman etmelerine ancak şöyle demeleri mani' oldu: Allah bir beşeri mi Resul gönderdi? 94 Söyle onlara eğer, Arzda hep uslu uslu yürüyen Melâike olsa idi elbette onlara Semâdan Melek bir Resul gönderdik 95 De ki: Allah sizinle benim aramda şâhid yeter, her halde o, kullarına habîr basîr bulunuyor 96 Ve her kime Allah hidayet ederse o doğru yolu tutar, her kimi de dalâlette bırakırsa artık onlar için onun berisinden velîler bulamazsın ve biz onları Kıyamet günü kör, dilsiz, sağır oldukları halde yüzleri üstü haşrederiz, varacakları yer Cehennem, her dindikçe onlara bir saîr artırırız 97 O onların cezalarıdır, çünkü onlar âyetlerimize küfrettiler de: ya biz bir yığın kemik olduğumuz ve ufalanıp tozduğumuz vakıt mı, biz mi cidden yeni bir hılkatle ba'solunacağız? Dediler 98 Gökleri ve Yeri yaratmış olan Allahın kendilerinin mislini yaratmağa kadir olduğunu görmedilerde mi? Kendileri için de bir ecel ta'yin etmiş onda hiç şüphe yok? Fakat zalimlerin gâvurluktan başkasına baktıkları yok 99 De ki: rabbımın rahmeti hazînelerine siz malik olsa idiniz o vakıt elden çıkarmak korkusuyla imsâk ederdiniz, insan bir de cimri olmuştur 100 Netekim Sh:»3210 ��QPQ› ë Û Ô †¤ a¨m î¤ä b ß¢ì¨ó m¡Ž¤É a¨í bp§ 2 î£¡ä bp§ Ï Ž¤÷ 3¤ 2 ä©ó¬ a¡¤Š a¬ö©î3 a¡‡¤ u b¬õ ç¢á¤ Ï Ô b4 Û é¢ Ï¡Š¤Ç ì¤æ¢ a¡ã£©ó Û b Ã¢ä£¢Ù í b ß¢ì¨ó ß Ž¤z¢ì‰¦a RPQ› Ó b4 Û Ô †¤ Ç Ü¡à¤o ß b¬ a ã¤Œ 4 ç¨¬ì¯ª¢Û b¬õ¡ a¡Û£ b ‰ l£¢ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ 2 – b¬ö¡Š 7 ë a¡ã£©ó Û b Ã¢ä£¢Ù í b Ï¡Š¤Ç ì¤æ¢ ß r¤j¢ì‰¦a SPQ› Ï b ‰ a… a æ¤ í Ž¤n 1¡Œ£ ç¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ Ï b Ë¤Š Ó¤ä bê¢ ë ß å¤ ß È é¢ u à©îÈ¦=b TPQ› ë Ó¢Ü¤ä b ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ê© Û¡j ä©ó¬ a¡¤Š a¬ö©î3 a¤Ø¢ä¢ìa aÛ¤b ‰¤ž Ï b¡‡ a u b¬õ ë Ç¤†¢ aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ u¡÷¤ä b 2¡Ø¢á¤ Û 1©î1¦6b›� Meali Şerifi Celâlim hakkı için Musâya açık açık dokuz âyet verdik, sor Benî İsraîle, onlara geldiği vakıt Fir'avn ona dedi ki: her halde ben seni ya Musâ! Bir büyüye tutulmuş zannediyorum 101 Alimallah dedi: pek âlâ bilirsin ki bunları o Göklerin Yerin rabbı, sırf birer basîret olmak üzere indirdi, her halde ben de seni ya Fir'avn! Helâk olmuş zannediyorum 102 Derken onları Arzdan belinletmek istedi, biz de hem kendisine ve hem maıyyetindekileri hepsini birden garkediverdik 103 Arkasından da Benî İsraîle dedik ki: haydin Arzda sâkin olun, sonra Âhıret va'di geldiği vakıt hepinizi dürüp bükerek getireceğiz 104 104.��Ï b¡‡ a u b¬õ ë Ç¤†¢ aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ u¡÷¤ä b 2¡Ø¢á¤ Û 1©î1¦6b›� Âhıret va'di geldiği vakıt topunuzu dürüp bükerek Sh:»3211 getireceğiz - Buradaki « ��ë Ç¤†¢ aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡� » sûrenin başında geçen « �ë Ç¤†¢ aÛ¤Ø Š£ ñ¡ a¤Ûb¨¡Š ñ¡� » ya'ni ikinci gerekki fesadın va'desi ma'nâsına olmak melhuz ise de « ��ë a¡æ¤ Ç¢†¤m¢á¤ Ç¢†¤ã